


Challenge

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femme, Femslash, Rough Sex, Tribbing, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif finds herself taken with the strange Midgardian that came to visit Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sif followed the blond woman with her eyes as Thor escorted the her around the sparring area. Her blonde hair shone in the noon sun, flashing and compelling Sif. They took up arms and Sif watched, falling desperately in thrall with a woman whose name she didn’t even know. She used energy projection on Thor, knocking him on his ass more than once. It was clear the woman was of Midgard but also not. She was mortal but not totally human either. Sif had no idea who this woman was, but her interest was piqued. Sif stood, watching as Thor and the woman fought, not stopping until they were both panting and laughing. Sif watched her blond hair blowing in the wind and jerked a bit when Thor called her name. Sif waved and hopped the railing, landing with a thump as Thor called her over. 

“Sif, meet a great warrior indeed.” Thor clasped his hand on her shoulder and grinned. “This is Captain Carol Danvers. Captain Marvel. Captain, this is Lady Sif another great warrior and testament to her gender.” Thor clapped Sif on the back hard, grinning that wide grin that made her a little woozy sometimes. Sif inclined her head and Carol did the same, but followed it with a wink that made Sif’s fingers twitch. She wanted to touch this woman, to know her body and hear if the sounds she made in bed were as arousing as the ones she made in the ring. Thor was talking, his voice booming, and Sif just nodded. Her mind, though, was consumed by Carol Danvers. They parted ways, Sif watching as Carol Danvers and Thor walked into the palace sincerely hoping she’d see the woman again.

The rest of the afternoon drug on, Sif’s eye always roaming, looking for the beautiful blond woman. Interest in a Midgardian was foolish. They were short lived and very backward for the most part, but Carol did not seem so. She seemed at ease, and Sif had even heard tell that she’d come by spaceship. Her interest was piqued once again and Sif quietly started to gather as much information on the woman as she could before dinner. That was the next chance that Sif might meet her. It turned out that Sif was right and the next time she saw Carol Danvers was when they were at dinner. 

Sif sat on the balcony, wanting a good view of the entire hall and she certainly got one as Carol walked into the room. She was wearing a flowing Asgardian gown in a soft pink that hugged her body in ways that made Sif incredibly warm. Sif watched her as she drank, nibbling every now and then but the majority of what Sif was ingesting was alcoholic in nature. Sif’s interest in Carol only increased as the night went on. By the time Sif left, she was quite drunk and feeling terribly self-hating at the moment. 

“You were staring at me.” Sif looked over her shoulder to see Carol standing in the empty hallway behind her. 

“Pardon me?” 

“You heard me, your Ladyship. You were staring at me. I’d like to know why. Everyone else here stopped staring at me a few hours ago, but you…” Carol approached and Sif’s heart jumped up to her throat. “You keep watching me.” 

“You’re not of Asgard, of course you’re of interest.” Sif stepped back when Carol approached, a sign of weakness she regretted the instant her heel hit the floor. 

“That’s not it.” Carol moved in quick, Sif’s whole body tensing as the woman reached out to cup Sif’s face in the palm of her hand. Carol was smaller than Sif, but the way she touched her was commanding to the point that it made Sif feel smaller. Her skin warmed and her heart pounded as Carol leaned in to run the tip of her nose up the side of Sif’s neck. Sif let out an embarrassingly aroused noise and she felt Carol smile against her skin. It wasn’t a sweet smile or a friendly smile, it was predatory and Sif swallowed thickly. She faced beasts, frost giants, the destroyer, but this Midgardian woman had her heart about to jump out of her chest. “That’s what I thought.” Carol stepped back, leaving Sif feeling lightheaded and boneless. “I forgot how to get to my room. Care to help me find it?” 

Carol’s hand moved down to lace her fingers with Sif’s, pulling her toward the next hall. Sif knew she should speak, that she should resist or at the very least that she should comment. Instead she just watched the woman tugging on her hand. “Who are you?” Carol looked over her shoulder at Sif, those clear blue eyes running over Sif’s figure. 

“Captain Carol Danvers, U.S. Air Force, formerly of S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D.” Her brow rose and she nodded at the hall. “Can we continue now?” Sif nodded, noting that Carol hadn’t given up her hand. “I’ve known Thor for some time and I was in the neighborhood,” she joked. Clearly she was joking. Sif struggled with Midgardian humor. It didn’t help that her chest felt like it was full of angry bees. “Here it is.”  
“I thought I was supposed to be helping you.” Carol pulled Sif in close, her own back at the door. Sif could feel Carol’s hands run down her sides and the brush of her breath over Sif’s throat made her tremble. 

“You are.” Carol opened the door behind her and pulled Sif in. Sif could have stopped her, maybe she should have, but there was very little Sif wanted to do other than touch this really beautiful woman. “See,” Carol’s lips ran over Sif’s throat, making her jump. “You’re keeping me company on my first night here.” 

No partner had ever commanded Sif like Carol did. There was an energy to the woman that Sif could feel crackle against her skin. It took her a moment to realize that the energy was actually there, that Carol’s skin was literally crackling under her fingers. “Who are you?”

“My name is Carol,” the blond replied as her lips caressed underneath Sif’s jaw. “You’re going to have to remember that so you can scream it for me later.” Carol’s lips finally touched hers and Sif moaned embarrassingly loud. It sparked off Sif’s own competitive nature once the surprise wore off. That meant that they started to grapple, kisses getting fiercer, grips getting stronger. She’d never considered being physical with women, well at least not this time around. They’d all done everything before one Ragnarok or other. Right now, all she could do was keep up with Carol as the woman kissed her, long fingers running through Sif’s dark strands would pull every now and then, waking up her competition. There was such a soothing dominance to a woman like Carol that Sif found herself sliding into obedience. 

“You are no ordinary Midgardian.” 

“No, I’m not.” Carol ran her fingertips down the inside of Sif’s arm, energy crackling ever so lightly against the thin skin. 

“I see,” Sif swallowed thickly. Every bit of her body felt swollen, like the skin had been pushed so taut with her drives that Sif struggled to keep herself from pinning the woman. “Just know that I would not bring just anyone to my bed.”  
“You’re a goddess and you’re worried I’ll think you’re easy?” Carol laughed and Sif blushed, feeling like a child. Carol was right. She was a goddess. What was she doing blushing and giggling like a child? She grabbed Carol’s wrists and pinned them over her head, Sif’s weight pushing into Carol hard, trapping her against the wall. She followed in with a harsh kiss, almost mean, actually. 

Carol was surprised, but came back at Sif in a moment, grappling to see who would come out on top. Sif slammed Carol into a chest of drawers hard enough to knock a vase from it. They paused, looking down then meeting each other’s eyes with a deep, amused laugh. Sif was able to slow a bit after that, reaching out to stroke a stray lock of hair from Carol’s face. Her blond strands were soft to the touch and Sif leaned in to run her nose over the woman’s hairline, getting a shuddering little moan from Carol. “If Thor asks, I’ll tell him it was Chewie.” She nodded to a great beast laying curled up on the couch. “He’s kind of an asshole anyway.” 

“Thor?” Sif pulled back a little, surprised. 

“No, the cat.” Carol’s hands framed Sif’s face, looking deep into her eyes. The woman’s expression was kind. It was soft and Sif leaned in again to kiss Carol. She was gratified at the moan she got in return and the way that Carol pressed her breasts into Sif’s. She could feel the way her hard nipples pressed into the soft parts of Sif’s breasts and her hands moved without a whole lot of actual thought to cup them through the dress. “Take it off.” Sif didn’t have to be asked twice, reaching for the ties behind Carol’s dress that would open it enough to strip it from her body. When Sif pushed the flowing fabric off of Carol’s shoulders, it dropped to the floor to reveal she wore not a stitch underneath. She stepped out of the pool of fabric, bare as an egg, and Sif just stared. 

“You are beautiful.” Her fingers reached out to skate down the curve of Carol’s waist, just barely touching her. Sif’s fingers carefully stroked the side of Carol’s breast, watching in fascination as her nipple tightened up into a hard peak. Sif didn’t realize that she was biting her own bottom lip until she tasted blood. Carol’s skin was pale like milk and just as creamy under Sif’s touches. But before she could think too hard, Sif felt Carol’s mouth on her throat again. That particular gesture made Sif’s body tremble. Carol continued, playing her fingertips over the fabric of Sif’s dress so it bunched between them and released when she finally got to the ties at the back. 

“I want to taste every inch of you.” Carol whispered it in her ear, tongue just barely brushing Sif’s earlobe. Sif knew she shouldn’t be so foolish. She shouldn’t allow herself to be led, but as Carol’s hands stripped Sif to just her undergarments, all Sif could think was that she’d follow this woman to the ends of the world. “Goddess indeed.” Carol’s fingers ran over Sif’s stomach then down to her hip, pushing the fabric she found down until it fell in a pool at her ankles. Sif leaned in to kiss Carol again, a little rougher but not with the competitive edge of before. Now all she wanted was to take this into Carol’s bedchamber and enjoy the rest of the night. Who knew what tomorrow might bring for either of them? And Sif was old enough to know that if she felt _that feeling_ deep in her gut, that the person she was with was good for her. 

As Carol kissed her way to Sif’s shoulder, her hands tugged at the cloth around her breasts. Sif’s breasts weren’t overly large, so she didn’t need a tremendous amount of support. It was easy enough to reveal her, and when she did, Carol groaned. In seconds, Carol’s mouth was at Sif’s breast, sucking red marks into the skin as her hands cupped and squeezed. Carol had a command of her body that few men had ever had, and right from the start. From that first moment in the arena, Sif had wanted Carol. She’d never felt a draw so instant and complete in her life. “Come with me.” 

Carol took her hand, pulling Sif toward the lush sitting room of Carol’s guest quarters. “You have a warrior’s body,” Sif complimented as Carol paused to pour them both a drink. Sif was actually rather drunk, but accepted the drink anyway. Sif’s fingers ran over the back of Carol’s hand as she passed off the drink, comfortable with the closeness and nakedness. “Strong, lean.” Her fingertips ran down Carol’s bare stomach before she leaned down to kiss the rise of one breast. Carol moaned, sipping at her drink as Sif ignored hers in favor of Carol’s skin. “You fight for your land.” Carol nodded, moaning softly as Sif’s lips caressed her collar bone. “It’s been lifetimes since I laid with a woman,” Sif confessed. 

The drink from dinner was really settling into her veins, and after having a sip of what Carol offered her, she set it down. It occurred sometime between the last sip and the time she hit her knees that the drunkenness mightn’t be from the alcohol. Sif’s tongue ran up the inside of Carol’s thigh all the way to her completely bare folds. She didn’t know if it was genetic or if that was just something Midgardian’s did, but it was nice. Carol leaned back against the arm of the sofa and spread her legs for Sif. “You have the softest lips,” Carol told Sif as her fingers ran through Sif’s hair. “I don’t mind if you need to take your time, reacquaint yourself with the terrain,” Carol joked. But Sif wasn’t having that and sucked a little harder, getting a gasp from the blond. 

Carol’s flesh was warm and slick and as soon as Sif’s tongue ran across the slick, smooth folds, she could remember just why she had enjoyed laying with a woman in the past. Sif’s fingers came up to part Carol, eyes devouring the woman as her tongue traced each fold. Carol’s body seemed to welcome the attention Sif was giving it, and Carol opened herself wide for Sif, moving her leg up and over Sif’s shoulder, pulling her in with her thighs. Sif could take a hint and returned to lapping at Carol’s folds, enjoying the slide of skin on tongue, the slippery combination of Carol’s flavor and the wine from dinner enticing Sif’s senses. Sif flicked her tongue over Carol’s clit, working against the little nub until it was nice and hard, the noises coming out of Carol beyond obscene. “Good woman,” Carol nodded as she shuddered, her hips jumping every time Sif’s tongue ran around the outside of her clit. 

Focusing on that spot was pretty easy considering how vocal Carol got when Sif did. In minutes, Carol was pushing herself down into Sif’s face, moaning her name. She adored the way that Carol said her name. It might have only been one syllable, but Carol could drag it out, rolling it around in that whiskey-honey voice of hers. Sif did everything she could do to draw those noises out of Carol over and over again. Sif waited until she was getting those noises regularly before she dared a finger. It pressed inside Carol, pulling her tight muscles open with a little moan. Sif could feel how tight she was, how those muscles gripped and clenched around her. Carol didn’t withdraw, though. She almost dove into it, riding down against the finger as Sif worked up a rhythm on the woman’s clit. “Sif… Oh…” Carol’s hands were twisting in Sif’a hair, pulling it and directing her as Carol made gasping noises that spoke of the edge of orgasm. Sif’s finger worked slow and firm, working Carol up until the woman came. 

Sif stayed between Carol’s thighs for another orgasm before she pulled her mouth away to kiss Carol’s thigh. “So good, Sif… God.” Carol smoothed the hair back from Sif’s forehead and looked down at her. Sif’s cheek rested against Carol’s thigh while they both caught their breath. Sif felt like a child with her cheek there against Carol’s thigh, hair being petted softly. It was wonderful, soothing in a way Sif hadn’t felt soothed in ages. “Come here.” Carol drew her up, tugging at Sif’s arms until she stood. Carol’s thighs stayed wrapped around the woman’s waist, and it didn’t take much effort for Sif to scoop Carol up and carry her across the room to the wider couch. 

They fell in against each other, Sif’s thigh pressed up between Carol’s. But Carol wasn’t about to say on her back. With strength that was closer to Asgardian than Midgardian, Carol flipped them over and pinned Sif to the cushions, drawing her thighs up and around Carol’s waist. The blond started to rock, rubbing them together in a way that sent electric sparks through Sif’s entire body. Then there were fingers and time and space lost its meaning because Carol could play Sif’s body like an instrument. Soon she was panting and clawing at the cushions, begging Carol for more. She could feel the energy Carol held in her pulsing through her body and Sif trembled, thighs butterflying as she tried desperately to breathe. 

They lay there after Sif begged for mercy just trying to catch their breath. Sif’s head was spinning but her body was content Totally, completely content. “You know,” Carol turned to look at Sif, fingers brushing the hair from her cheek. “I really am going to have to give this place five stars. Excellent service, accommodating locals.” At first Sif was appalled but the smile Carol paired it with spoke of humor. Sif dissolved into laughter, curling up on her side to hold onto Carol as the amusement worked its way through the alcohol and afterglow. “After we catch our breath we can head to the bedroom. The bed is enormous and I want to have you on every inch of it.” 

Sif smiled a little shyly, fingers rubbing at Carol’s hip. How could she feel shy after what they’d just done? How could that even be possible? “How long do you plan to stay,” Sif found herself asking. 

Carol seemed to give it some consideration, reaching down to stroke Sif’s arm then to rub across her nipples in a slow drag. “A few days at least, my ship needs some repairs.” Sif found herself glad. 

“Then I shall show you Asgard. Once you’ve had me on every inch of your enormous bed,” Sif corrected with a smile. Carol wrapped her mouth around Sif’s breast in response, eliciting a deep moan. “Speaking of?” 

Carol wagged her brow and suddenly they were floating. “Magic,” Sif asked, a little wary. 

“Science,” Carol assured her. And with what seemed like very little effort on Carol’s part, they floated into the bedroom and onto that enormous bed. As they rolled around for hours after, Sif found herself trying to memorize exactly where they’d been because now more than just being arousing, it was a challenge. And Sif loved a good challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif was on Midgard assisting the Son of Coul and his team. It seemed only reasonable that, since she was so close, that she ought to drop in on Carol. It had seemed an easy task, though it ended up involving a trip halfway around the world. Carol lived in a place called New York and she’d been assisting the Son of Coul and his team in Hungary. Honestly the names here were quite absurd. Sif wondered if she was the one who was actually rather absurd, showing up on Carol’s doorstep. “Just knock,” a dark haired woman said from behind her. 

Sif turned, blinking. “You’re her, aren’t you?” The dark haired woman looked Sif up and down. She was slim, looked exhausted, and smelled of spirits. Sif had no idea who she was, but she was gazing at Sif as though she were a steak. “You’re waiting outside Carol’s door, lurking really.” 

“Lurking. Hardly. I was composing my thoughts before I knocked. I made Carol’s acquaintance several months ago. I was in the area and thought to stop by and say hello.” Sif knew that she could sound awkward to Midgardians, but this was even stiffer. 

“Then knock.” The dark haired woman reached past her, rapping on the door with her knuckles. The sound of footsteps was immediate. “See.” 

The door opened and Sif took in the sight of Carol. Her eyes were glued to the woman, taking in her shocked expression but also the fact that she looked so beautiful. “Sif? Jess?” Carol’s brows knitted together. “You came here together?”

“Nope,” Jess said with a shake of her head. “Met her in the hall. This is her, isn’t it?” Sif watched Carol’s skin crackle when she reached out and grabbed Jessica’s wrist. She gave it a squeeze and Sif wondered what that was all about. Jess stepped past Carol into the small dwelling, walking right to the kitchen. 

“Sif, what are you doing here?” Carol’s eyes were wide and for a moment Sif thought this was a terrible idea. Her heart was pounding and she felt a little dizzy just being close to Carol. Then Carol smiled and it just got worse. A good worse, maybe more intense was the way to put it. Sif honestly didn’t know. Words weren’t forming. “Are you alright?” Carol reached out to touch Sif’s hand, squeezing just a little. 

“Yes… yes, just glad to see you.” Sif shifted a little and Carol invited her in, stepping aside. “I was working with a group of friends on the planet and thought I might stop by.” 

“Sif… of course. You’re always welcome here.” Carol’s arms wrapped around her and Sif all but melted when she felt Carol press to her. The fact that the other woman was there meant nothing, all that mattered were Carol’s arms around her and her lips pressed to her cheek. “I’m glad to see you.” Her fingers ran up and down Sif’s back, rubbing briskly before stepping away. “This little ray of sunshine is Jessica, by the way. She’s supposed to be my best friend.” 

“And you’re supposed to have beer here for me.” The dark haired woman held her hand out and Sif took it. There was a knowing look in the woman’s eyes and Sif felt quite conscious of every breath as Jessica just looked at her. She was a strange sort. “I assume our plans are off,” Jessica asked Carol. 

“You needn’t reschedule on my account,” Sif volunteered. 

“We were just going to the bar,” Jessica told Sif. “Nothing earth shattering.” Sif noticed that Carol pinked when Jessica said the phrase. Did it mean something more than she though? The two seemed to have a secret language that ran between them. “I’ll go meet Patsy alone. No big.” Jessica pursed her lips a little. “Though I’d love to stay and watch.” 

“Out, Jessica,” Carol snapped, grabbing Jessica’s wrist and giving her a tug. “Good bye. I’ll text you later.” Jessica made kissing noises as Carol ushered her out the door, making Sif blush right along with Carol. “I’m sorry about her.”

“I assume then that she knows of our encounter.” Sif couldn’t say she was entirely mad. At least Carol hadn’t been here with another. That had been a real fear for Sif. The fact that she’d talked about Sif to a friend just meant that Sif had been worth talking about. Sif wished she had someone she could talk to about Carol. She’d never had close female friends. It was a failing of Sif’s and one that bothered her. 

“I… well yes,” Carol sighed. “Sorry.” It was clear Carol felt remorse. 

“What did you tell her of us?” Carol had stepped closer, eliciting that deep thrum of blood through Sif’s veins. Fine fingertips ran up the line of Sif’s forearm to her elbow. It was enough for Sif’s thighs to tighten, her body pulling down hard around something that wasn’t there. 

“That I hoped you’d visit because I’d thought of all sorts of things I missed doing with you.” The sound of Carol’s voice was jarring, but Sif was soon back in an almost hypnotic state from the drag of Carol’s nails on her skin. Sif’s lips were parted which meant that Carol met no resistance when she leaned in to kiss Sif, lips caressing the tender skin. “God this armor is …” Carol’s lips ran down to Sif’s throat. “Am I supposed to ask you about your trip?” 

“Gods no,” Sif took Carol’s face in her hands and pulled her close, kissing the other woman hard and deep as Carol’s hands started tugging at clasps and buckles. Fortunately, Carol was far easier to touch. She’d worn naught but a simple, short dress and leggings. The dress hugged Carol’s curves beautifully, but the leggings were irritating because they stopped Sif from touching everything she wanted to touch. Carol pulled at her fastenings and Sif pulled at the strangely stretchy material until it was bunched between Carol’s knees. Carol took a moment to shove the mass of fabric off of her body, baring long, strong legs. 

“This needs to come off,” Carol stepped back so she could actually look at the armor over Sif’s chest. Sif held her hands up a moment to tell Carol to wait before she quickly worked her layers off. She stood in just her dressing gown staring at Carol in her dress. Sif watched with total fascination as Carol reached behind herself and drew the fastenings of the dress open before letting it drop to her feet. 

“You wear armor of your own,” Sif pointed out as she ran her hands down the corset at Carol’s waist. It supported her bust and left her shoulders free. Her lips caressed the edge of Carol’s throat down to the long line of her collar bone. As she kissed, Sif’s hands were working at the ties. She loosened them before unhooking the tiny closures to reveal Carol from the waist up. “You have beautiful breasts.” Sif’s mouth wrapped around one nipple, sucking at the hard peak. 

Sif could feel Carol’s hands on her bottom, squeezing and separating her cheeks as Carol’s fingers pressed the fabric of her dressing gown against her skin. 

“Take this off.” Carol tugged at the waist of her dressing gown, pulling it up and off of Sif. She wore nothing beneath and it got a deep groan of appreciation from Carol. Sif found herself pushed up against the counter in the kitchen by Carol’s sudden kiss, groaning as Carol’s fingers parted her folds, stroking. The other woman groaned deeply, clearly appreciating the fact that Sif was already wet. Carol dropped to her knees in front of Sif, pulling her close before she pressed her face to Sif’s flesh. 

Carol pulled Sif’s leg over her shoulder and Sif felt Carol’s finger slide in all at once, not too thick but enough to remind Sif how good it felt to be touched by Carol. It took very little to finish Sif the first time, just Carol’s mouth sucking rhythmically against her clit and a bare finger inside. Carol kissed and sucked long past Sif’s orgasm, one finger turning into two. It gave Sif a little bit of a stretch. “I want you to open you up for me.” Carol looked up at Sif, eyes searching Sif’s. “I’m sure you know what a sex toy is.” Sif blushed, panting as Carol’s fingers moved inside her, pushing the strong muscles until they gave. “I have one I wear.”

Sif’s eyes drifted shut. “Yes.” Her fingers stroked through Carol’s hair, gathering it at the base of her neck. “To anything you want. Yes.” Sif would have agreed to pretty much anything right now. She trusted Carol to have her best interest at heart and that went a long way with Sif. “Now stop talking.” Sif pushed at the back of Carol’s head. The woman got her drift and added her mouth to the fingers pumping inside Sif. Sif didn’t quite know what it was Carol was doing other than driving her insane. Her mouth and fingers combined into this mind-expanding symphony. Carol’s skills made Sif’s knees weak and when she came to climax that second time, it was Carol who held a twitching, twisting Sif up off the ground. 

“Carol!” Sif’s voice was amplified by the tiles on the floor and the stone counter. “Gods!” Her body twitched as Sif tried to catch her breath. Carol was still working Sif open, two fingers moving to three for a little more of a stretch. Carol’s fingers were quite strong, pushing at her body as it slowly yielded to the intrusion. “I want you. Please… Gods….” Carol was relentless, only releasing Sif from her grasp long enough to pick her up. Sif couldn’t remember the last time a lover had done that. 

Sif caught her breath, realizing just how unfair it was that she’d finished twice and Carol still wore her underpants. “There are a few sizes,” Carol said. “You… probably this one.” Carol put a phallus into her hands with a sort of egg shaped protrusion at the base. “Want to try it or do you need a different size.” 

“I’m to try out phalluses?” Sif was trying to understand just how the thing worked as Carol set out two other choices, one larger, one smaller. “An impressive array.” 

“You have no idea,” Carol said with a nod to the drawer these had come out of. “But we’ll have time for that later.” Sif handed Carol the slightly smaller toy.. It had a larger head that Sif thought would feel good. “Oh, that’s a good choice.” Carol leaned over to kiss Sif. It was a quick peck, but Sif could taste herself clearly on Carol’s mouth. “Give me a moment to get situated.” 

“Carol, I’ve barely touched you.” Sif reached out to pull down Carol’s underpants. 

“I want this to be for you,” Carol told Sif. “I’ve been thinking about what I’d do to you if I saw you again.” Carol took the phallus in hand, her fingers sliding between her own folds to bring the slickness to the egg shaped protrusion that seemed to be how Carol would grip the toy. “And once I thought of you with my toy inside of you, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Carol brought the toy to her folds, teasing her body with it. Sif watched, transfixed as Carol slowly pushed the toy into her body. She’d left her underpants on, the waist pulled low, underneath the base of the toy after it had slid into Carol with a little pop. The way it stuck out from Carol’s body was jarring. It was a beautiful, strange juxtaposition and Sif couldn’t help reaching out to touch it. 

It wasn’t anything like she’d thought it would feel like, but Sif didn’t dislike it. It was appealing that when Sif gave it a little pull that Carol groaned. “It feels good,” Sif asked as her fingers explored where the toy pressed inside Carol. 

“It feels amazing. And I know how hard you can hold onto my fingers. I can’t imagine how good it’s going to feel with you pulling back against me with your body.” Sif was laid on her back with a couple of pillows under her hips. She groaned as Carol ran the toy between her folds, getting it slick and glistening before starting the slow press of the head into Sif’s body. “Relax.” Carol stroked down Sif’s thigh. It was strange to think of this foreign object entering her body, but Sif soon forgot that it wasn’t a real penis as Carol began to move. 

“Oh my… oh… that’s…” It wasn’t as though Sif hadn’t been with men. This was different. While the toy was a phallus, the shape made all the difference. “Gods…” Carol had leaned back a little, putting more pressure against Sif’s insides. Sif saw stars behind her eyes, appreciating the way Carol’s hand pressed against her hip, holding her in place as Carol’s hips rolled. Sif’s hands went over her head, gripping the slats of Carol’s headboard. “You… you’re quite practiced.” Sif was already having trouble completing her thought and Carol was loving it. That was perfectly clear by the smile on Carol’s face. 

Carol’s fingers stroked through Sif’s folds, parting them to reveal her hard, sensitive clitoris. “Tell me if this is too much.” Sif didn’t know exactly what to expect, but she’d meant what she said earlier. She was ready for anything Carol would throw at her. Sif watched as Carol’s fingers settled in, exposing every bit of Sif’s clitoris that she could. Her index and ring finger seated on either side with Carol’s middle finger cupping her clit itself. Sif groaned as she felt a low shock run through her. It took her a moment to realize, but Carol was running a tiny current through her fingertips and into Sif’s folds. 

Sif could barely breathe as she climbed, the mix of Carol’s toy and her fingertips making for a truly explosive orgasm. Sif broke the slats she’d been holding onto, tossing them aside before grabbing Carol’s hips, pulling her in tighter. Sif used the advantage of surprise to put Carol on her back, the toy inside. It hit Sif deep and she had to pull up a moment, grabbing a breath before she tightened herself around the toy and started to move. Carol let out a deep groan, hands caressing Sif’s breasts as she started to move. Sif felt that same little current, groaning right back at Carol. Her fingers slid between Carol’s folds, finding her clit so it could get a little attention. She needed to see Carol explode. 

Carol’s hands squeezed Sif’s breasts as she rolled her hips, letting out a truly desperate gasp. “I want to see you finish for me,” Sif told Carol. Carol moved her hand between them, moving far more roughly against her clit than Sif would have dared. Knowing when she needed to back off, Sif just kept riding, her hands moving to Carol’s breasts. Sif was mesmerized by the way Carol’s breasts moved with every shift of Sif’s hips. “I want to use one of these on you later.” 

Carol’s eyes opened, smiling a little bit. “So sure you can wield it?” 

“I’m sure I could figure it out,” Sif told her just before they both hit a good rhythm and started moaning for each other. Conversation was lost after that, replaced bypassing and gasping followed by their climaxes as Carol calling out for Sif loud enough that the neighbor on the other side of the wall pounded on it. Sif took that as a very good sign. The pounding made them both laugh, Sif sliding off Carol to lie on her side. They were a panting, peaked mess but Sif could not think of anything she wanted more than to stay this way with Carol for days. It was indulgent and probably a very bad idea, but Carol had consumed so much of her thoughts since that first moment she saw her in the courtyard. Sif tried to put her out of her mind, but it was no use. 

Sif reached down to wrap her hand around the shaft of the glistening toy. It was so strange to think of how good that bit of false flesh felt inside her. Would it have felt the same without Carol on the other end, Sif wondered as Carol pressed her lips to Sif’s shoulder. “I’m far from done with you,” Carol warned. “How long are you here.” 

Sif met Carol’s eyes, a little smile on her lips. “As long as I wish.” 

That was clearly an excellent answer in Carol’s eyes and she gave Sif’s hips a squeeze. “Good, now get up on your knees for me.” Sif didn’t even hesitate. It might be a silly indulgence to spend time with a Midgardian like this, but she didn’t care. Sif was enjoying herself somewhere other than the battle field for the first time in a very long time and she was going to hold onto it, onto Carol, as long as she could.


End file.
